


Une si bonne esclave

by Ambrena



Category: New Mutants
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/F, Mind Control, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Slavery, toe fetish
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-20
Updated: 2014-10-20
Packaged: 2018-02-21 23:29:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2486195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambrena/pseuds/Ambrena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Que s’est-il vraiment passé pendant l’ellipse du tome 4, lorsque Storm se soumet à Karma qui est à ce moment sous l’emprise du Shadow King ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Une si bonne esclave

**Author's Note:**

> Ecrit pour la première session de Bingo_fr, pour la case "manipulation émotionnelle (kink)".

Storm a lutté de toutes ses forces contre les pouvoirs qui tentaient de prendre possession d’elle. Peine perdue. La voilà en robe de soirée, très décolletée, aux côtés de Karma. Comme les autres, elle attend docilement qu’on veuille bien de son corps.

Elle a essayé de lui résister, pourtant. Mais pour la Karma qui prend possession d’elle, les barrières mentales ne sont qu’un jeu. Une expression cruelle s’attarde sur son visage adipeux. Elle pose une main boudinée sur son épaule nue, et lui murmure des promesses d’humiliation. Et une part de Storm est électrisée de bonheur à ce contact.

Puis, brusquement, elle se dérobe à la transe, tente de se ressaisir d’elle-même. Impossible de réaliser de tels ordres. Ils sont iniques, et maléfiques. La tête lui tourne et elle pose les mains sur ses tempes, terrassée par la douleur de l’insoumission. Elle prie la Grande Déesse de lui donner la force de combattre. Karma – qui n’est pas Karma – se rit de ces espérances.

Et de fait, l’émergence de son être conscient ne dure que quelques secondes. Très vite, la puissance la submerge, la jette à genoux sur le sol immaculé. Elle finit par ramper aux pieds de son bourreau, empressée de lui plaire. Quelque chose en elle lui crie de ne rien en faire, mais l’influence étrangère est la plus puissante.

« Maintenant, montre à ce cher public à quel point tu m’aimes », lance Karma d’un ton souverain. La jeune fille, obèse et difforme, est méconnaissable. Vêtue d’une tunique et d’un sarouel verts (un style de vêtement qui n’est pas le sien), elle n’est que cruauté, sadisme et perversité. Même son timbre de voix a changé.

Et justement, la demande est faite sur un ton insidieux, qui pénètre Storm jusqu’au fond de son âme. Elle veut combattre l’influence subtile, mais sent malgré elle les émotions qu’elle éprouve se faire manipuler, se distordre, se déformer de manière horrible et monstrueuse.

Une part d’elle sait que c’est mal, l’autre se love avec adoration aux pieds de Karma. Mais ce n’est pas elle, ce ne peut être elle, aussi maléfique dans un corps difforme. Ce n’est ni ses intonations, ni sa personnalité. Surtout, ce n’est pas ainsi que son pouvoir fonctionne. Elle n’a rien de commun avec la jeune fille que Storm a connue.

Maintenant, elle est sur le point de la connaître, mais au sens biblique du terme.

Toujours en se débattant dans les rets de l’emprise mentale, elle couvre de baisers les babouches dorées de sa maîtresse. Oui, elle rampe à ses pieds, littéralement, et elle adore s’humilier de la sorte. Ou plutôt, non, elle déteste cette idée, cet avilissement. Pourtant, à chaque fois que la jeune femme s’en souvient et lutte, une autre vague envahit son esprit et brise ses défenses.

Le professeur Xavier l’a bien entraînée. Elle est forte. Elle combat. Malgré tout, elle ne peut rien contre cette volonté plus puissante que la sienne. Elle se regarde avec horreur retirer les chaussures des pieds potelés, puis les lécher patiemment.

Et puis soudain, elle se met à aimer ça.

Karma se rejette en arrière, comme un chat bien nourri. Elle pousse un soupir de langueur tandis que son esclave mentale remonte lentement le long des jambes qu’elle trouvait d’abord adipeuses, mais qu’elle estime maintenant plantureuses. Ses mains les enserrent avec une révérence qui confine à l’adoration. Les caresses à travers le tissu se font de plus en plus pressantes. Finalement, Storm n’y tient plus et descend le pantalon bouffant, avec des gestes maladroits.

Sa conscience n’est plus qu’un cri enfoui en elle, à présent, la sensation vague qu’elle n’est pas d’accord, que rien de tout ceci ne lui plaît. Mais à la surface, comme l’huile nage au-dessus de l’eau, c’est le désir qui domine. Une volonté impérieuse de donner à Karma ce qu’elle souhaite, de lui montrer à quel point son amour démesuré envers elle ne connaît pas de limites.

Les cuisses de sa reine sont nues, à présent, et elle y niche le visage, avide. Elle trouve sans peine ce qu’elle y cherchait, le trésor caché de son sexe touffu. Storm lui rend hommage par de profonds coups de langue, qui secouent toute l’immense silhouette de plaisir.

La rumeur de la foule lui parvient, assourdie. Il y a ceux qui sont dégoûtés et ceux qui sont fascinés, ceux qui en réclament davantage et ceux qui veulent partir, ceux qui se demandent si cela fait partie du spectacle et ceux qui attendent avec impatience de revenir. Elle en entend quelques-uns qui la traitent d’amateur, et d’autres, qui aimeraient se retrouver à la place de Karma et bénéficier de ses faveurs. Tout ceci ne la déconcentre pas. Elle continue à accomplir son devoir, presque religieusement.

Finalement, sa maîtresse la tire en arrière, par la crête de ses longs cheveux. Storm comprend le message implicite et avance sa main, dans un cliquetis de métal. Les bracelets dorés tintent, tandis qu’elle se prépare à la pénétrer de ses doigts.

Mais une nouvelle fois, sa conscience se réveille. Elle secoue la tête, se rejette en arrière, proteste. La Karma maléfique grommelle :

« Tu as vraiment été bien entraînée. »

Puis elle lui lance une nouvelle rafale psychique, qui manie de nouveau ses sentiments, qui les reconfigure de la manière qui lui agrée le plus. Storm a beau lutter, elle ne peut rien contre une attaque de cette force. La voici de nouveau en train de procurer une jouissance infâme à Karma. Elle abomine ce qu’elle réalise en cet instant même, elle se hait de ne pas être assez forte pour résister. Et une autre part d’elle, qui ne lui appartient plus, en savoure chaque instant. Finalement, c’est cette dernière qui l’emporte, et Storm s’abandonne à sa reine, corps et âme.

Lorsqu’elle a fini, et que les longs spasmes de l’orgasme achèvent de parcourir Karma, cette dernière la relève encore par les cheveux et l’embrasse, d’un air possessif.

« C’est bien, affirme-t-elle ensuite. Tu es une bonne esclave. »

Et la conscience de l’ampleur de ce qu’elle a commis revient à la jeune femme brisée, comme une lame de fond. Elle s’effondre à nouveau, en proie aux affres de la culpabilité, de la honte. Elle ne voulait pas, c’était mal, et pourtant, elle l’a fait. Elle ignore si c’est sa force de caractère qui lui a permis de se libérer – mais trop tard – ou bien si c’est à dessein que la reine sombre a relâché son emprise sur elle. Pour que Storm réalise l’amplitude de sa déchéance. Quoi qu’il en soit, Karma se repaît de son désespoir évident.

« Une si bonne esclave », répète-t-elle, satisfaite.

Elle enjambe Storm, rompue de fatigue et de chagrin, et part vaquer à ses occupations. Ce jouet cassé ne l’intéresse plus.


End file.
